memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Isis
Isis was a being that traveled and worked with Gary Seven. Most of the time she appeared as a domestic cat with entirely black fur; however, she was actually a shape-shifter, capable of assuming humanoid form. Biography In 1968, Isis traveled with Gary Seven to Earth to determine what had happened to Agent 201 and Agent 347. During transport, they were intercepted by the , which had traveled back in time to 1968 to determine how Earth survived during that year. Seven was held on the Enterprise briefly while Captain James T. Kirk and Commander Spock tried to verify Seven's story. Seven was able to escape from the brig, and make his way to the transporter room. Isis attacked the guards, and kept them occupied long enough for the two to make their escape from the ship. When it was discovered that the other agents had died in an automobile accident, Seven and Isis assumed their mission. They met Roberta Lincoln for the first time, and Seven accidentally revealed his true mission to Lincoln. Isis was initally jealous of the young human woman. Isis and Seven later traveled to Florida to sabotage a nuclear weapons platform that was about to be launched by the United States of America. Because of Seven's modifications, he was able to steer the platform off course when it was launched, and was able to detonate it 104 miles above the surface of the planet, leading Earth's governments to reconsider the wisdom of putting such platforms into orbit. Isis then revealed to Roberta Lincoln that she was much more than a regular cat. ( }}) Isis traveled with Seven and Lincoln to the 23rd century to help stop the Romulan Dellas from assassinating Spock during the 2293 Khitomer Conference. She assumed human form again to operate the transporter, and was able to rescue both Kirk and Seven. Following this, Seven, Lincoln, and Isis returned to the 20th century. Spock then discovered records indicating that the three would play a vital role in stopping Khan Noonien Singh. ( ) Isis infiltrated Khan's organization, and provided Gary Seven and Roberta Lincoln with invaluable intelligence on Khan's activities. She died in the mid 1990s when she kept Khan's associate Joaquin Weiss from killing Roberta Lincoln. Khan offered Seven Joaquin's life in return, but Seven instead allowed Joaquin to live. ( ) Despite her apparent death, Isis later accompanied Seven on his later visits to the Enterprise. It is unknown whether she was restored to life by the Aegis, survived the 1990s, was replaced, or if this adventure took place at an earlier point in her personal timeline. ( ) In the year 2270, Isis had assumed the guise of a Black Tholian, using this form to provide powerful new weapons technology to the Tholian Assembly. When the crew of the Enterprise had offered asylum to the Tholian child "Bright Eyes", Isis revealed this to the Tholian High Council and pushed on a campaign against Captain Kirk. When the Enterprise later proved able to shake off her Tholian pursuers, Isis irritably met up with Seven on Lloyd Zeta-9, ranting about the Tholians' incompetence to an unconcerned Seven who reminded his friend that this was to be their last mission. ( | | }}) Appendices External link * Category:Time travellers Category:Non-humanoids